Psycho Talk with Inuyasha and Kagome
by milky1way
Summary: So Kagome and Inuyasha are about to have sex and Inuyasha says something real stupid. Sorry suckie summary. Oh and even if it sucks no slashes! Polite criticism, please. R&R I rated it M because all of the unnessasary bad words.


_**This is my first 'not Harry Potter' fan fic story so I hope you guys at least like the repeated curse words in it! Sorry for my dirty sailor words but will rate it wisely. I hope. Oh and I do know that Kagome's dad is dead, just go along with the ride people. I know my writing is always quick and my editing sucks but just be nice. I just came up with this on a whim, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I love Inuyasha and never even thought of writing about him or any other characters in the anima cartoon. Even if you don't like or don't know the cartoon just read because I made the characters act like a jock and a cheerleader (kind of, not) anyway. So read and review. Peace.**_

**Title: Psychotic Talk With Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Summary: Okay this is a conversation dialogue thingy. Kagome and Inuyasha are about to have sex right and what does Inuyasha do? Say the wrong thing... As always. But anyway their both psycho so it doesn't matter. Sorry bad summary. R &R Please!!!**

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters and I'm so scared of stealing that I'll even say the whole story plot isn't mine either!**

Kagome: Maybe we should wait to do this...

Inuyasha : Sure...I mean if you want to wait.

Kagome: No, I want to do it, I just say shit without thinking. Sorry.

Inuyasha: No problem, so how do we do this?

Kagome: What?! You don't know what to do? Do this mean you're a virgin?

Inuyasha: Well...yes. I never told you I wasn't. Is this bad?

Kagome: Hell to the yes! I don't know what to do either! I'm a virgin, too.

Inuyasha: You are? Since when?

Kagome: Ha, ha. Remember its why you asked me out.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, I do remember that.

Kagome: What! I was only kidding! Did you really only go out w/ me because I was a virgin?

Inuyasha: No, no of course not baby. Actually...Why'd you put it past tensed?

Kagome: You ass! Did you? You lying, good for nothing...

Inuyasha: Babe, chill. I was just playing with you.

Kagome: Well, it wasn't very funny, asshole. That really hurt. I'm bleeding.

Inuyasha: Baby, I said I was only joking! I'm sorry! What do you mean your bleeding? From where?

Kagome: Where do you think? So we can't do anything anyway. (mumbles)

Inuyasha: Damn it! So what was the point in coming over here? We could've went looking for Naraku! Now we've just wasted another day.

Kagome: I knew it! You only want sex! Why don't you go look for him on your own! Get out of my room now, Inuyasha!!!!

Inuyasha: Fine, I'm out. Peace.

Kagome: I never loved you anyway! I only wanted to get in your pants! So ha! (vindictively)

Inuyasha: Wait, isn't that my line???!!! ( He's acting like an angry bastard)

Kagome: Get out! OUT! OUT! OUT! I swear it, I'll call my dad!

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, call daddy up here! I'll bust his ass up!

Kagome: Its better than calling the police and telling them that you tried to rape me!! Now what?? Huh?

Inuyasha: You wouldn't! Anyway I'd kick their asses too. And you know it!! And... they wouldn't believe you. You've been all over this stupid time era!!

Kagome: What???!!!! I'm a virgin, you bastard!! Your sick and...twisted!

Inuyasha: Me? Twisted? Who just said she would get me fucking locked up? Huh? Who's really fucking twisted? You are! Not me!

Kagome: Yeah, I am twisted, I don't know how I even considered giving you the time of day! You're an asshole.

Inuyasha: Yeah, a cute asshole! You couldn't resist my ass anyway! It was too easy to pick you up in that hot little skirt of yours.

Kagome: I bought that skirt for you! Only to impress_ you_! And look where it gets me! Oh, and I can so resist you. You, you stupid hot bastard.

(Inuyasha's face softens instantly)

Inuyasha: You really bought it for me, babe? You wear it all the time so I thought...

Kagome: Of course I did, I do. I never wear slutty stuff like that. It was only to get you to notice me. I was so stupid.

Inuyasha: No, your not baby. Look I'm sorry, okay? I didn't get with you because you were a virgin, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere when I can be with you, babe. I need you.

(Inuyasha's has on a puppy face. _The_ Puppy face, and tweaks his furry little ears at her. Kagome tugs at them uncertainly.His eyes are looking up into hers, and she smiles)

Kagome: (Sniff. Sniff.) You really mean that?

Inuyasha: Of course I do! You aren't twisted either, and even if you were, you'd be my twisted wench, I mean girlfriend. You hear me?

Kagome: Yes I do, baby. Its just that I love you so much and it just hurts when you say stuff like that, you know? It took so long for us to go out with each other and I don't know...

Inuyasha: Yeah, I understand. I promise, I won't say shit like that anymore. I don't ever want to hurt you again. I love you.

Kagome: Ohhh, you've never said that before! Do you really mean it?

Inuyasha: Of course I do. I love you.

Kagome: I love you too. I'm horny all over again baby, aren't you?

Inuyasha: Yeah, I am. (Kiss, kiss, kiss). But won't it hurt if your bleeding like that?

Kagome: Oh, no, I lied. I just wanted to get back at you for joking like that.

Inuyasha: Oh. So you want to do it now?

Kagome: Yeah, I want you to be my first, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I will be your first and only, love.

SEXSEXSEX

Hours After SEXSEXSEX

Kagome: Wow, baby! That was bloody amazing.

Inuyasha: Yeah you wouldn't have ever known you were a virgin,

Kagome: Yeah, but I was, so?

Inuyasha: I was just saying.. You didn't feel like a virgin should babe.

Kagome: Well, I know you really weren't lying about being a virgin either!

Inuyasha: So, it doesn't matter if the boy's a virgin or not because it's not considered being a whore!

Kagome: WHAT????????? SIT BOY!!!!!

**_Hoped you liked it. I don't know why I have never written a Inuyasha Fic. But anyway I hoped you thought it was crazy enough to be called comical. Bye!_**


End file.
